


Stallion

by doridoripawaa



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Horseback Riding, Master/Pet, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28650543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doridoripawaa/pseuds/doridoripawaa
Summary: Raphael wants to help put Marianne at ease for their first time.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Raphael Kirsten
Kudos: 10





	Stallion

"Y-you didn't have to do this for me, Raphael…."

Marianne's voice was soft and meek, but her eyes danced with a wild fire as she tried to figure out where she should rest her gaze. His eager face? His rippling muscles? His tight collar? His…

'Oh Goddess, please forgive me,' Marianne thought. 'Please forgive me for what I am about to do.'

Raphael either didn't notice Marianne's flustered state or chose to ignore it; if she had to guess, the former. "I tried the harness, but when I tried to pull it around my back and over my pecs, it just went snap!" He bellowed a hearty laugh. "But I thought this would be the next best thing, ya know?"

Marianne's glittering grey gaze once again landed upon the leather collar wrapped around his beefy neck. "Is… that…" she began tentatively, eyeing the cord that seemed to be growing out of the back.

"A leash! Yep!" Raphael puffed out his bare chest proudly. "I know you are shy with people, so I thought if I dressed like a horse, you'd be much more comfortable!" He beamed at her with a wide, toothy grin. "Just think of me as a horse that speaks human!"

Could she manage that? Could she really take such an earnest young man and treat him like a steed?

As her eyes flickered down to the dangling mass between his legs, Marianne couldn't prevent a single thought from creeping into her mind.

He really  _ was _ built like a stallion.

"Thank you, Raphael," she whispered at last. "I mean it."

Now all that remained was for her to… begin.

"Um, to give me the impression that you are my horse," she went on, "could you, uh, getdownonallfours?" She spat out the last few words without taking a breath, for fear that if she spoke too slowly or opened and closed her mouth too much, the drool that was beginning to well at the bottom of her mouth would seep out from between her lips. She swept her tongue around her lips once, hungrily, greedily, but also anxiously. She couldn't allow herself to get carried away just yet.

She was going to ensure that she enjoyed this ride.

"Of course!" Raphael nodded obediently and got down onto his hands and knees, then turned to look up at Marianne. "Like this?" he asked. Upon receiving her nod of affirmation, he beamed at her once again. "Great! Uh, but, how can we… like this…?"

Oh. She hadn't thought that far ahead.

The mage furrowed her brow and tried to think of a way to use this situation to her advantage. After all, Raphael was entirely entrusting himself to her, and she was deathly afraid of revealing just how inexperienced she was when it came to these matters.

She longed for them, desperately. And she wasn't about to let this chance slip away.

"Do not worry," she tried to assure him (and herself). "My idea is to, uh…" She trailed off as her eyes flickered around in a flurry. She could see his rippling triceps on his arms, his quadriceps in his thighs, and his lats on his back, upon which rested a thin strip of leather. Her eyes grew wide and she nodded once, firmly and resolutely. Without another word, she swung one leg over Raphael's thick torso and straddled him so that she was sitting on his back the same way that she may sit on a saddle.

How could she explain this?

"Oh! That's so convincing!" Raphael turned his head and lifted one arm to give her a thumbs up of approval. "Good thinking, Marianne!"

Apparently, she didn't need to worry about that.

"Th-thanks," she murmured. Where should she go next? Her attention was hopelessly enraptured by the leash that rested on Raphael's back. Here he was, completely open, bare, and vulnerable in front of her-- or rather, underneath her. Should she take advantage of this situation?

He wanted this. He did this for her. He desired to make her happy.

If that was truly the case, then Marianne was going to enjoy this night to the fullest and make sure his efforts were not in vain.

A new wave of determination flooded through her, and she delicately picked up the leash with shaking hands. "S-straighten up, please," she whispered, and she clenched her fist around the leash. "I don't want to fall."

'Goddess, forgive me,' she thought, but Marianne didn't have time to wait for the goddess to grant her permission before yanking on the leash and pulling Raphael's head upward in a jerking motion. He seemed startled, taken aback, but he just yipped softly and did not complain.

"Good boy," Marianne whispered. This level of control was unlike anything she was accustomed to. This level of security. This level of power.

Would the goddess forgive her if she dared to take pleasure in it all?

"I know y-you must want to m-move on," Marianne stammered, "b-but I'm still not ready. Please be patient, okay?"

Raphael nodded, and a wave of relief swept through Marianne to ease her anxiety. "Excellent," she murmured. "Thank you. You're a good boy. But do you mind… acting the part a little more?"

Raphael tilted his head quizzically. "Sure, but how?" he asked. "Should I neigh? Should I get some carrots?" He wrinkled his nose. "I don't really like vegetables, though."

Marianne giggled softly and shook her head. "N-no need to get any carrots," she told him. "I was thinking more along the lines of… b-bucking like a bronco?"

The blond young man looked more perplexed than before. "How should I do that?"

Marianne held firmly onto the leash with one hand, but then she slid her other hand back along his skin until she reached his hips. She pinched his pelvic bone, and with a yelp Raphael bucked his hips up and down, nearly sending the young woman flying.

She nearly flew away, but she also nearly came down.

"Y-yes!" Marianne gasped. "Like that! Like I'm galloping on a horse." Enthusiastically she nodded, and she reached forward to gently ruffle his hair. "That was so great, Raphael," she cooed. "Do it again."

Raphael nodded affirmatively, but Marianne could feel him shaking beneath her. "Uh, that was kind of… a gut reaction," he confessed. "I don't know if I can do it again."

Marianne wasn't exactly inclined to pinch him again, and she didn't have reins to encourage him either. What other way could she prompt her steed? Kicking his sides wouldn't work because of their comparative sizes. The only alternative she could conjure…

Marianne scooted back a little bit until her groin was planted firmly on the small of his back. "Will this help?" she asked, and without any further warning, she swung her hand back and then flung it forward to smack his rear end.

Judging from the way his stomach buckled and his hips bucked, she had found the perfect trigger spot. 

"Again?" she begged, and she slapped his bottom another time. Another. Another. She kept slapping him and he kept bucking--whether involuntarily or voluntarily, she couldn't be sure--and with each new jerk of his body, she could feel the sticky nectar in her folds begin to grow and grow, until she was about to burst from sheer ecstasy. 

"One more time!" she begged, but she winced as she looked back to see the red handprint-shaped mark left on his right buttocks. She couldn't bear to cause him pain; plus, her hand was beginning to grow sore from repeatedly smacking his firm behind.

She would simply need to shake things up.

With a sigh, she let go of the leash with her left hand. It was no longer serving her any useful function, after all. She scooted slightly so that she could reach with her left hand back to Raphael's buttocks. Instead of picking up the leash again with her stinging right hand, though, she carefully curled in her ring and pinky fingers and her thumb, leaving only her first two fingers pointing out. 

Pointing out and poking in. She parted her sky blue sea of hair and shoved her fingers deep into her folds, where her sweet sap began to immediately soothe the stinging sensation in her hand. 

Almost. She was almost there.

One smack.

One twist of her fingers.

One yelp from Raphael.

One climax.

One soft gasp from Marianne.

"I…"

What could she say? How could she thank him? How could she thank him for coming here, so that she could come, too?

"You've been a very good boy, Raphael," she breathed, still wheezing as she slid her fingers out. She massaged her wet fingers into his blond locks as she patted his head.

"Now it's time to roll over, so my noble steed may have his treat."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Ryan for the commission!


End file.
